1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system including a cradle device to mediate transmission and reception of data between various portable electronic devices (mobile devices) such as a portable telephone terminal, a digital camera, and a portable type music reproducing device, for example, and a server device such as a personal computer or the like, a device and a method used in this system, and a program used in a device forming the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable type music reproducing device and a portable type audio-visual reproducing device are used as so-called mobile devices that can be carried and used. The portable type music reproducing device includes an MD player using an MD (Mini Disc (registered trademark)) as a recording medium, a memory player using a semiconductor memory as a recording medium, a hard disk player using a hard disk as a recording medium, and the like. The portable type audio-visual reproducing device is for example realized as a notebook personal computer, a game console or the like, and audio-visual reproducing devices for exclusive use as a portable have been provided.
In the case of the portable type music reproducing device and the portable type audio-visual reproducing device, music data and AV data (data composed of video data and audio data to be reproduced in synchronism with each other) desired to be used are recorded in advance on a recording medium usable by the portable type music reproducing device and the portable type audio-visual reproducing device or a recording medium included in these devices.
However, it is troublesome for a user himself/herself to need to perform an operation of recording content data desired to be used on the portable type music reproducing device and the portable type audio-visual reproducing device onto a desired recording medium. In addition, when the user has no time to spare, the user may not be able to perform an operation of recording content data onto a desired recording medium.